


Хватка

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок vs. Тентакли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хватка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Squeeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194224) by [misanthropyray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropyray/pseuds/misanthropyray). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды Sherlock BBC на Фандомную Битву-2012.  
> Вычитка и редактура текста - Curly_Sue и Staisy_.

Несмотря на то, что снаружи стояла довольно холодная ночь, в оранжерее было душно. Наверху гудели вентиляторы, разгоняя густой от влаги воздух, водяная пыль оседала на листьях тропических растений.

Полицейские, стоявшие вокруг тела, чувствовали себя всё более неуютно. Одежда намокла и липла к вспотевшим телам, влага собиралась на хмурых озадаченных лицах и сочилась за вороты форменных рубашек. Обнажённое тело резко контрастировало с пышным мшистым ковром оранжереи. Возраст убитого мужчины не поддавался определению. Сморщенная кожа, похожая на палитру коричневых и багровых оттенков, туго обтягивая иссушённые мускулы и выступающие кости, а лицо застыло маской удивления и боли.

— Тело полностью обезвожено. В бедняге не осталось ни капли жидкости, — сказал Лестрейд, смахивая рукавом испарину со лба.

Шерлок спикировал к почти мумифицированному трупу, потрогал затвердевшие складки кожи, нагнулся ближе и ощупал высохшее предплечье. Склонив голову набок, он нажал подушечками пальцев под рёбрами мертвеца и уставился на густую вязкую жидкость, оставшуюся на его перчатках.

— Погоди-ка, что это? — спросил Лестрейд, шагнув вперёд и заглядывая Шерлоку через плечо.

— Возьмите образцы. Мы не узнаем, пока не придут результаты из лаборатории.

Шерлок не сводил взгляда с вещества на своей перчатке. Соединив кончики пальцев, а затем разведя их в стороны, он растянул клейкое желе в блестящие покачивающиеся нити. Помахав рукой под носом, он осторожно втянул воздух, одновременно упорядочивая факты у себя в голове, внося новые данные и поворачивая куски паззла туда-сюда, пока они не сложатся в идеально подогнанную мозаику.

Какого-то фрагмента недоставало.

Шерлок резко поднялся, со щелчком стянул перчатки и проложил себе путь через толпу полицейских. Преданный Джон двинулся следом, вздыхая и извиняясь направо и налево.

Игнорируя оклики растерянных скотланд-ярдовцев, они направились прочь от запотевших окон теплицы по тенистой дорожке к центральной улице.

— Шерлок, ты не собираешься сказать им хоть что-нибудь?

— Сами разберутся. Может быть.

— Точно?

— А может быть, и нет.

— Куда мы идём?

— Собирать факты, Джон.

Им относительно легко удалось поймать такси в вечерний час пик, и к своей квартире они продвигались в плотном потоке машин. Шерлок опустил переднее сиденье, положил на него ноги, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, мысленно прокручивая картинки с места преступления во всевозможных комбинациях.

Через десять безмолвных минут он вдруг встрепенулся и постучал в перегородку, сигналя водителю остановиться.

— Возвращайся в квартиру, — велел он Джону. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашёл на моём столе книгу, написанную доктором Бельведер. Проверь, не упомянуто ли там что-нибудь схожее с этим делом. — Шерлок выпрыгнул из машины раньше, чем Джон сумел сообразить, что произошло.

— Что? Шерлок, подожди! — воскликнул он беспомощно, но дверь захлопнулась, и такси отъехало.

***

 

Избегая всевидящего взгляда следящих камер, Шерлок прокрался по узкому переулку вдоль стены красивого, сложенного из песчаника здания к служебному входу Королевского общества садоводства.

Он открыл отмычкой неприметную дверь и шагнул через порог в полутёмный коридор, освещённый несколькими масляными лампами. В заточении стеклянных колб их пламя испускало бледное сияние.

Легко ступая и держась в тени, Шерлок двигался вперёд, заглядывая в кабинеты. Помещения были заставлены полками с книгами, и нигде не встречалось ни следа присутствия современных технологий: ни компьютеров, ни телефонов. Казалось, эти кабинеты запросто могли принадлежать учёным начала прошлого столетия.

Дверь в кабинет доктора Бельведер отличалась от остальных солидной стеклянной табличкой. Воздух здесь был затхлым, со слабым привкусом дыма. Шерлок заглянул внутрь тёмного помещения и обнаружил в мусорной корзине остатки сожжённых бумаг. От одной из них уцелел уголок, но на нём не было никаких записей. Что бы ни пыталась скрыть Глэдис Бельведер, это было утрачено навсегда.

Рабочий стол оказался подозрительно чистым, все ящики — пустыми.

Она скрылась, но куда? Кем она была — главарём или пешкой? Ответы находились где-то здесь, в этом здании, Шерлок был уверен.

Он вышел из брошенного кабинета и двинулся вперёд, прислушиваясь, но не улавливая других звуков, кроме собственных осторожных шагов и учащённого дыхания. Он проходил коридор за коридором, пока не оказался наконец перед тяжёлой запертой дверью, совершенно не вписывавшейся в окружающую обстановку.

Очевидно, здесь скрывались доказательства, которые он искал.

Чтобы вскрыть замок, потребовалось больше времени, чем при входе в здание; в конце концов механизм поддался и позволил Шерлоку проникнуть внутрь.

Сначала он оказался в маленьком тамбуре. От главного зала его отделяли стеклянные двери, автоматически раздвинувшиеся, стоило Шерлоку приблизиться. Он шагнул вперёд; его окатила волна жара, двери позади него сомкнулись.

Вокруг него расстилались джунгли.

Невероятно высокий потолок в этой огромной комнате был сделан из стекла и свинца. Лунный свет проникал через кроны деревьев. Вьющиеся по стенам лианы окаймляли еле заметную тропу между мощных древесных стволов. Тропические растения всевозможных цветов и оттенков простирались далеко вглубь, сплетаясь и образуя бесконечную линию горизонта.

В помещении царило безмолвие, и не было никаких признаков того, что это место обитаемо.  
Шерлок знал, что разгадка тайны где-то здесь; стоит её обнаружить, и всё непонятное станет очевидным. Но пока ответ от него ускользал. Сканируя окружающее пространство с молниеносной скоростью, он двигался через тропический зал, пока не заметил, как на стволе одного из деревьев что-то блеснуло в лунном свете.

Есть. Это, должно быть, оно!

Шерлок сошёл с тропинки, ступив в низкий кустарник; подошвы утонули в чёрной жирной земле. Осторожно миновав подлесок, он добрался до ствола с толстой, потрескавшейся корой, покрытой тем же липким веществом, что он обнаружил на месте преступления.

Этого доказательства хватило бы, чтобы добиться ордера на обыск, но Шерлок хотел собрать побольше улик, достаточных для ареста. Только он подумал, что пора вернуться и обыскать остальные кабинеты, как под его ботинком что-то шевельнулось. Он отдёрнул ногу и разворошил густую листву, чтобы увидеть, что под ней скрывалось.

Вдруг за его спиной зашуршали листья. Шерлок стремительно обернулся, но ничего не увидел. Листья зашелестели снова, но уже справа и гораздо ближе.

Самоуверенность Шерлока дала трещину, и он отступил назад, скользнув в тень. Всё затихло, и он шумно выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задерживал дыхание.

Он замер, сосредоточившись, напряженно вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту.

Ничего не происходило. Ни малейший звук не нарушал давящую тишину.

Шерлок двинулся назад к тропинке.

Через два шага он остановился, на этот раз не для наблюдения за окружающим.

Что-то тёплое обвилось вокруг его щиколотки и мягко сжало. Шерлок хотел стряхнуть невидимые путы, но с каждой попыткой сопротивления захват делался всё крепче. На смену тревоге пришёл страх, и Шерлок отбросил прочь ветки, скрывавшие от взгляда его безмолвного противника.

Вокруг его ноги была обвита толстая лиана. Тёмно-зелёная, явно растительного происхождения, она двигалась, как живая. Ее внешняя сторона была гладкой и упругой, будто резиновой, а по внутренней шли ряды выступов, предназначенных для захвата и удержания добычи. Шерлок попробовал размотать лиану и освободиться, но стоило ему коснуться её, как другой побег метнулся из листвы и, плотно обвив его запястье, резко дёрнул в сторону. За долю секунды, которая понадобилась Шерлоку на осознание ситуации, лианы обхватили его другую руку и другую ногу так же крепко и притянули его вниз, к земле.

Он неуклюже упал на мягкую почву, отчаянно пытаясь высвободить запястья — напрягая их и расслабляя, чтобы создать зазор и, воспользовавшись этим, выбраться из хватки неизвестного создания. Теперь, когда он лежал на земле, побеги как будто умножились, вытягиваясь из кустарника во всех направлениях. Некоторые были тоньше и бледнее остальных, но двигались столь же стремительно; они обвились вокруг его рук и ног, образовывая бесконечную шевелящуюся сеть. Более толстые щупальца спеленали его туловище, разрывая тонкую фиолетовую ткань рубашки.

Очень скоро растянутый плашмя на земле Шерлок оказался полностью беспомощен. Побеги пульсировали и двигались по его коже, исследуя и забираясь всё дальше. Их тяжесть и движения менялись, но хватка оставалась непреодолимой. Душный жар оранжереи мешал дышать; его лёгкие работали с усилием, борясь со сдавившим рёбра захватом. Все мышцы ныли от непрерывных попыток освободиться.

Пока всё его существо было сосредоточено на борьбе за жизненно необходимый кислород, Шерлок почувствовал, как несколько тонких отростков ползут вверх по его шее. Они танцевали по коже, будто гладя, и двигались всё выше. Протянулись по щеке и наконец замерли, уткнувшись закруглёнными концами прямо под носом. Шерлок мотнул головой, чтобы стряхнуть их. С тихим шипением отростки выпустили ему в ноздри какой-то газ. К моменту, когда Шерлок понял, в чём дело, было уже слишком поздно. Эффект от газа оказался мощным и быстрым.

Сначала всё его тело охватила волна тепла — не того влажного жара, что оседал потом на коже, нет. Это было горячее, покалывающее наслаждение, от которого плавились вены. Все его мышцы моментально расслабились, перестав сопротивляться хватке чудовищного растения и позволяя отросткам беспрепятственно скользить по телу.

Побеги нырнули в брючины и пробежали вверх по ногам, оставляя за собой дорожку из разорванной ткани и гладкой кожи.

Дыхание Шерлока превратилось в прерывистые всхлипы, его тело было охвачено яростным желанием, затмившим все проблески рационального мышления. Все мысли о том, как освободиться, были вытеснены единственной потребностью.

Щупальца продолжали свой танец по голой коже, плотные выступы нажимали, ласкали и тёрлись. Он ощутил мясистую тяжесть одного из самых толстых побегов, когда тот пополз вверх по его бедру. Шерлок был настолько одурманен разливавшимся по телу наслаждением, что до этого момента не замечал, как болезненно напряжён его собственный член. Когда закруглённый конец щупальца пробежал по эрегированной плоти, у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, и он бесстыже выгнулся навстречу прикосновению. У него вырвался низкий, грудной стон; создание продолжало изысканно мучить его.

Копошащийся клубок мелких побегов разрывал внутренний шов на его брюках дальше и дальше, обнажая Шерлока полностью. Его бёдра бессознательно двигались, требуя любого контакта.

Ему не пришлось ждать долго. Подвижные, тонкие щупальца обернулись вокруг каменно-твёрдого члена и принялись слаженно, синхронно оглаживать его.

Это было потрясающе. Шерлок откинул голову назад, угодив затылком в мягкую влажную почву и уставившись вверх затуманившимся взглядом. Почувствовав, как пульсирующие щупальца обводят щель на головке члена, Шерлок готов был закричать. Но не успел он издать и звука, как толстый побег, лежавший у него на шее, ожил и толкнулся в его рот.

Прокатившись выступами по языку, щупальце нырнуло глубже. Рот заполнился липкой, сладкой субстанцией, которая тягуче полилась в глотку, порождая отчаянное, невыносимое желание. Щупальце проникло дальше. В бессознательном протесте горло Шерлока сжалось, но побег тут же выпустил новую порцию сладкой жидкости. Мышцы расслабились, пропуская отросток глубже и позволяя ему толкаться в горло в медленном, тягучем ритме.

Мечущийся в блаженстве Шерлок едва заметил, что одно из щупалец скользнуло между его ног и настойчиво вдавилось в анус, чуть помедлило, не отступая и не прорываясь вперёд, лишь слегка усилило нажим, а затем, выделив больше липкой субстанции, толкнулось внутрь. И вот уже толстый побег пульсировал в теле Шерлока, вибрируя и проникая всё глубже, заставляя все нервные окончания трепетать от восторга.

Расколов призрачную тишину оранжереи, откуда-то из складок скомканного под телом Шерлока пальто зазвонил телефон. В тот же миг растение замерло. К Шерлоку разом вернулось сознание, и он рванулся из пут побегов, которые, несмотря на своё оцепенение, продолжали удерживать жертву с прежней силой.

В его мозгу вспыхнуло воспоминание о коридоре, которым он прошёл сюда.

Ну конечно!

Он готов был дать себе оплеуху за то, что не понял раньше. Масляные лампы, стеклянный потолок и абсолютное отсутствие…

В тот миг, когда телефон перестал звонить, создание ожило снова. В голове Шерлока опять заклубился морок, заполняя все его сознание неудержимым наслаждением и прогоняя все рациональные мысли далеко-далеко.

Шерлок извивался под натиском чудовищного растения. Точечные нажатия мелких отростков, оглаживавших его до боли напряжённый член, складывались в безошибочную формулу стимуляции. Пульсирующее щупальце толкалось глубоко внутри, в то время как более мелкие побеги поглаживали растянутое и припухшее отверстие. Упругий отросток во рту одну за другой выпускал в горло дозы неведомого афродизиака.

Бёдра Шерлока судорожно двигались, без малейшего намёка на ритм, поддаваясь бесконечной стимуляции и яростному жару, который, зародившись внизу его живота, распространился по всему телу. Тонкие отростки пробежали по его поджавшимся яйцам, сталкивая Шерлока за край — и он кончил, издав горловой, придушенный крик. Вскидывая бёдра снова и снова, он изливал горячую сперму на клубящиеся побеги растения и никак не мог остановиться.

Мелкие щупальца задвигались быстрее, массируя и сжимая, выдаивая из него новые и новые порции семени. Наслаждение от оргазма сменилось тупой болью внутри.

Когда эта боль превратилась в агонию, телефон в кармане пальто зазвонил снова.

Создание замерло. Шерлок завозился, пытаясь выбраться из плена, но щупальца держали крепко.

Как только звонок прервался, чудовище вернулось к жизни, но через несколько секунд телефон зазвонил опять.

Должно быть, у Джона лопнуло терпение.

На этот раз, похоже, электромагнитное излучение от мобильника причинило растению серьёзный вред. Щупальца, которые были ближе всего к правому карману, пострадали первыми — ослабели и сморщились. Шерлок закашлялся, его горло сжалось, и щупальце, хозяйничавшее во рту, выскользнуло и вяло скатилось вниз по шее. Шерлок выгнулся и напряг грудные мышцы. Часть тоненьких побегов, связывавших его, полопалась и скрутилась на концах.

Но в первую очередь ему нужно было освободить руки. Он дал себе секунду отдыха, глубоко дыша и собираясь с силами, а затем сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть контроль над правой рукой. Хватка создания оставалась крепкой, но прежней силы в ней уже не было.

Звонок прервался на несколько секунд, пока Джон снова не нажал вызов — но чтобы оправиться от ущерба, нанесённого излучением, растению этой паузы не хватило.

Толстый отросток всё ещё был внутри его тела, всё ещё насиловал его. Шерлок ухватил его и, зашипев, выдернул. Щупальце разбухло внутри него; он не смог сдержать всхлип, глядя, как оно упало наземь с глухим звуком.

Вскоре Шерлок полностью освободился от смертоносного захвата. Он стоял на подгибающихся ногах, рассматривая чудовищное создание. Оно побурело по краям и лежало на земле, выделяя прозрачную субстанцию.

Со всей силой, которую мог найти, Шерлок ударил каблуком прямо в узел завядших побегов, оставив от создания только лужу вязкой жижи.

Направившись назад к тропинке, он застегнул пальто от шеи до колен и запихал в карман остатки разодранных брюк.

***

Во рту было болезненно сухо, тело ныло и еле двигалось, когда он поймал такси на Виктория-стрит и назвал адрес.

Двадцать минут спустя, бросив таксисту десятку и стараясь вести себя как обычно, Шерлок ступил через порог 221б и быстрым шагом прошёл в свою спальню.

В следующую минуту разъяренный Джон уже колотил в его дверь.

— Шерлок, где ты был? — прокричал он. — Я звонил тебе!

Шерлок, облаченный в безупречный костюм, открыл дверь и поглядел на своего ни о чём не подозревавшего спасителя.

— Я знаю. Спасибо.


End file.
